


As The Petals Fall

by Crazigrl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Bi Jeremy, F/M, Gay Michael, I write at 3 am, M/M, goes very close to the plot at first, hanahaki, just so you know, michael is sad boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazigrl/pseuds/Crazigrl
Summary: The world is always a strange place, but with everything life through at Jeremy Heere there were curveballs he never expected. Christine was always amazing and sure a lot of people liked her, but Jeremy never knew how bad love could be until the morning when poppys were coughed up one morning right before he had time for his porno to download..This is indeed a Hanahaki Universe and it will take place during the time of the play happening, but of course it will vary and detour from it due to the affect of the universe. Also unlike other traditional Hanahaki Universes mine will not only be where it is a onesided love, but it also has to have been for a long time. Flowers will also grow on both parties in the onesided love. Just warnings incase you thought this would be typical.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy has woken up that morning downloading his morning porno before he sighed at the crap internet. Rolling his neck and resting it on the back of his chair, legs pushing the chair away from the desk. His eyes lolled over to the monitor in a last ditch effort to use the force and try to get it to load, but of course there was no luck and with a groan he got up from the desk and went to go put on some pants. Grabbing a pair from the floor he smelt them before tossing it back down and opening his dresser to grab out a new pair. 

Wriggling them on he tossed on a striped shirt before tossing on his unmarked bag a slapped some shoes on. They were already tied when he put them on and headed for the bus. He hated going on the bus, yet it was like a one night stand. It was fun while it lasted, but you probably could have done without. While boarding the bus he received a pain in his chest. Probably asthma again, Michael had it too. They both seemed to had developed it in seventh grade. It was odd how it happened, but at least if one of them ever had an asthma attack then they could just share inhalers. Michael had decided to put a pacman sticker on his and it was kind of cute for a highschooler. 

Soon enough the bus was pulling up to the school and he could see Michael on his skateboard jamming out as he slipped into the school and put up his board before heading inside. The day was a blur and he ended up making a fool of himself in front of Christine. He always ended up getting all sweaty and red around her. He also always lost all information on the english language which tended to embarrass him. He had gotten through most of his classes and even wrote a letter to her about how he felt about her. Pouring his heart and soul into it. Rich had been in that class and looked over at what Jeremy was doing and it made him tear it up and slip it into his pocket. The bell rang and he bee-lined for the bathroom where he flushed the love letter and he could hear Rich coming in. Soon enough Jake called him out of the bathroom before he found Jeremy and he could head for lunch where he saw Michael. 

"Michael!" 

"Jeremy, my buddy how's it hanging? Lunch is banging! I got my sushi, slushie, and more!" Michael was in a chipper mood it seemed. They did their little buddy handshake and Michael gave him the sweetest of smiles. Michael's mood toned it down before he continued to tell him about his lunch. "I had negimaki and the girl you said was cute at seven eleven let me get away with a little extra today. Which honestly made me feel a little cocky!" He gave him a wink before he noticed the look on his face, but Jeremy cut him off. Clearly trying to avoid the question he'd knew would come. "Let me guess your listening to Bob Marley again aren't you?" Michael piped right up and confirmed he had indeed been listening to him."It sounds hella gnarly and now it's ended, you look like ass so...tell me what's wrong?"

Jeremy turned his bag around to show his best friend the letters, "BOYF". Clearly he was confused as hell and groaned. "What does it even mean?" Then Michael remembered Rich wrote on his bag earlier slipping it off he turned it to face the same way Jeremy's was until it read; "BOYF RIENDS" which in turn angered Michael. Sure he liked Jeremy, but by no means was he going to ruin their friendship over that. "I hate this school." He heard Jeremy say and kept silent. It hurt to hear that, but he knew it wasn't by any means directed at him. To Michael it made it seem like maybe Jeremy couldn't think of him like that and it tugged at his heart. "Oh but I wrote Christine a letter in class."

"Great! That's progress. I'M-"

"Then I flushed it down the toliet." He left out the part about Rich wanting to keep the mood light. His face flinching as he knew Michael's reaction. 

"Oh.." Michael's usually animated self slumped at that. "But it's progress!" Jeremy told him and put his hand on Michael's shoulder. Trying to smile and make his friend happy again. He didn't want to let him down.Which in turn made Michael smile. "Yeah it is and I'm proud of you, Jeremy." Michael made his own heart flutter at that before he pulled away. "Anyway don't forget about that test today in last period okay?" Jeremy groaned. "Totally forgot?" 

"Yeah I had. Thanks for reminding me Michael. Catch ya later-" That's when he was Christine sign up for the play and he was entranced. "Don't forget we can smoke weed in my base-" 

"Michael look it's my chance if I sign up for the school play! I can...I can get close to Christine." He sang out Christine's name and honestly it did urk Michael, but he smiled. "Then go do it, but remember tonight we were going to try and beat that level."

"Don't worry Michael. I'd never pick a girl over you." Michael loved hearing the sound of that and he really could get used to it. Jeremy on the other had had only ever meant it platonically. He headed for the poster there were not many names on it. Mainly just Christine. Picking up the pen he wrote in cursive. JEREMY HEERE right beneath Christine's signature. That's when Rich the Queen of all Assholes did the one thing he hated. 

"GGAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" His hands cupped around his mouth to make it echo down the halls. Everyone laughed and as they were broken up a gentle. "I like gay people." Came from one of the many girls. Jeremy slumped his shoulders at that and the bell rang so lunch could be over. Nothing could possibly go wrong at this point, not anymore than it had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I am not trying to play favorites here. I just now at 1:57 am realized I gave Rich more lines than I gave even Jeremy. It's not like I'm loving on my bi son or anything hahhhahahahah. I swear I didn't mean to play favorites.  
> Yes I did write the end notes before I wrote the beginning notes. Shhh this is how I live my life.

Michael walked Jeremy to play rehearsal. "Hey now. Don't get nervous. It might be Christine we're talking about, but she isn't that scary. So try to talk to her!" Michael told his best friend and secret crush as he rubbed his upper arms to pump him up and set him off to play rehearsal. He saw Christine sitting and waiting for it to start. Sitting near her he smiled at her and waved gently. She smiled and introduced herself and started to ramble. 

Jeremy couldn't seem to get a single word out and that was fine with Christine as she kept talking mostly about herself and play rehearsal. She did mention that she was ADD. Which made sense why she was rambling and probably also why she lost track in the middle of it before getting back onto her ramble before he could say anything for the most part. She was very cute. Her hair and skin color were very similar to Michael's. Michael was hot, but he knew his gay friend probably didn't want to have a relationship with him, plus Jeremy just did not have those feelings like he did for Christine. 

Staying silent soon enough Play Rehearsal actually started up and he just zoned through it for the most part. It was alright no one was honestly good at much. His thoughts strayed and he kept getting caught up watching Christine during the Rehearsal. Her nose curved up into a little button and her lips were just as pretty. She was so small and huggable. She had taken her scarf off sometime during the rehearsal and it gave him more to look at. She was really modest and it was adorable. 

His face turned red as several others caught him staring at Christine at times and he would play it off as if he were just watching what was happening during the scenes, but he wasn't going to admit anything to anyone. It did not take long for the rehearsal to end and he headed to the bathroom to go pee. Rich was in the practically dry humping his urinal. It honestly creeped Jeremy out and he was backing out of the restroom. 

"Hey! Jeremy do you remember me Freshman year?" He asked almost desperately it seemed as if he wanted some validation. 

"You didn't go here Fres-" He was cut off by Rich grabbing his arms. "Yes! Yes I did>" He was so matter of fact before he let him go and his hand slipped into his head. "You just never noticed." His voice was so accusing and heartbreaking. 

'Freshman year I didn't have a girlfriend. I had not clue how to get one and could not get any girl into bed. I could sext and ended up masterbating most of the time, much like you. I was tripped in the hall often and.." He seemed to hesitate at first. "I was such a loser until..." Something seemed to be fighting with him and then his hunched shoulders relaxed. His arms falling to his sides and he calmed down. "Then I got a squip." His eyes were blue. Were they always blue? He couldn't remember. 

"Quick? What do you mean." His face smirked up. "Not quick. A Squip." His hand went on Jeremy's shoulder and he was so nice. "W-w-what's a Squip?" Rich was way too close for someone that constantly tormented him day in and day out."It's from Japan, it's a gray oblong pill, quantum nano technology CPU. It'll travel through your blood until it implants in your brain and it tells you want to do." That sounded a bit farfetched. "It helps your be cool. Come on wouldn't you want that?" He asked. Smoothly he explained what it could. "You're such a sad, uninteresting, person. You could be cool and it's only six hundred dollars. I'll hook you up." He told him and slapped his arm. "No need to thank me. Go here." He said as he handed him a paper and left the bathroom without washing his hands. 

Rich was never like that. How did he know big words like 'technology' or even what 'CPU' meant. It was Rich after all he was stupid and ridiculously cool. Maybe he should give him more credit from now on. Shrugging off the weird interaction he headed home where Michael would later see him and try to beat the same level they had been on for months. 

Jeremy relaxed as he got home actually went to the restroom because he was too scared after Rich ended up freaking him out. He set up the bean bag chairs for the gaming hours to come and cleaned up his room. It wasn't long before Michael was at his window having climbed the tree outside. Jeremy smiled and let him in which resulted in Michael crashing into Jeremy and laying on him for a second before rolling off him. 

"Heya! How was rehearsal?" He asked and he kind of smelt like weed. Little did Jeremy know Michael used weed so that he didn't get super depressed helping him out to get Christine.  
"It was okay. She talked to me and talked and talked and I ended up never saying anything because of it." He explained. "But that doesn't matter Rich was really weird and he told me about something called Squips and said I can get cool?" Michael had never heard of that. 

"Kinda sounds like a scam, but it would be cool." He said and they talked about it. Michael loved hearing Jeremy speak and they played while talking. He kind of which they weren't but then again if they were not playing Michael would probably do something he'd regret when high.

"I don't think you shou-" Jeremy's dad walked in and asked if they wanted anything. Pineapple and olives sounded great, but at the same time he just couldn't say anything if Jeremy was going to ignore him and soon he left.

"I don't think you should. It's six hundred and it sounds ridiculous and..." He felt really gay which what he was about to say. "What if you end up being too cool for.." Me. He knew he couldn't say that as he hung his head in shame. Looking at the controller for a moment before he whispered. "..videogames?"

Michael you know you are my favorite person, but that doesn't mean that I can't dream. I would never trade anything for you. Why would I? You've been my friend for twelve years. I love you more than anything else." Michael's heart panged when he heard the last part of what he said.

Let's check it out tomorrow then Jeremy. How are you going to know it isn't a scam? I'll go with you to make sure it's safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what my update schedule is going to be honestly. I just really enjoy writing this over my other fic honestly. Hopefully I got through the songs of "Play Rehearsal","The SQUIP song", and "Two-Player Game". Basically I never know what will be in a chapter because I open up the non saveable and just go to town writing it at like 3 am in the morning.  
> Not the best plan I know, but I can slam out a thousand words so I dunno. I may just make updates every week to try and give my self actual time to write, but then again who says I'll actually do it?  
> I'd always appreciate comments and I am so happy that Micah_Mell bookmarked it. You know who you are. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I downloaded the PDF of the book because I kept seeing screenshots of the lines from it and well I got carried away. Although in this chapter the phone call scene is inspired from the book and many other fanfictions use the same stuff and I basically already know the referenced scene by heart, but my take is not using that one scene, but just using the concept so if you want more fanfics with that scene there are dozens and comics as well.  
> Also I still haven't figured out an update schedule but this chapter is brought you by actual daytime hours. 
> 
> ALSO WARNING FOR MY ACE FRIENDS. There is a masturbating scene and if that makes you uncomfy please skip this chapter. I am positive you won't be missing anything important. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also funfact I use RICH text when I write in honour of my son.

The next day and came just like that and Jeremy had a pit in his stomach some lust and some fear. He was a horny teenage boy of course he was horny first thing in the morning. Just as he was slipping down into something more comfortable or lets say slipping out of something uncomfortable his phone blasted the annoying and ridiculous ringtone Michael had set it to. It was a joke, but he had never gotten around to changing it. Screaming on the top of her lungs the singer recited the lyrics, "HUMP ME! FUCK ME! DADDY BETTER MAKE ME CHOKE!" Yeah, Jeremy was pretty sure the singer was an ex stripper. "Player 1" flashed on the screen over and over as the lyrics played and soon enough Jeremy picked it up.

"Hey Michael." He said smoothly as his hands went into his boxers. "What's up?"

"Jeremy! We were going to go to the mall to check out the thing. He was being cryptic because he believed the FBI listened to everything and honestly they probably did. "I dunno I really don't feel like it today Michael. I just wanna lay around and talk to you." That sounded so gay, but right now he was being  _very_ gay. He was masturbating to his friend's voice. How much gayer can you get? Don't answer that. 

"But Jeremy if we wait what if it's no longer there?" He asked in concern. "It will be. Rich said Monday anyway!" He said and he bit his lower lip. His hand going up and down as he squeezed ever so slightly and let out a puff of breath that made the line silent. 

"Are you really that frustrated Jeremy?" Oh thank god he thought that was agitation for a hot second he thought he would be caught. "We don't have to. I understand it much be really difficult to trust him with everything he has done to us. So I don't blame you. Hey do you wanna come over and get high in my basement tonight?" He asked and Jeremy not realizing what Michael said he mewled out a yes and turned his head into the pillow. He was so vocal, but on the other side of the line there was a very red Michael knowing exactly what Jeremy was doing. It was by no means the first time he had done it and the first time he caught him doing it Jeremy was so embarrassed. Every since he just kind of let him do it and pretended not to know. I mean the boy was  _vocal_ and the only bad part was Jeremy was by no means gay and not his. 

He even got a chub from Jeremy's sounds. "Oh okay well I will definitely see you later." He was going to hang up, but Jeremy stopped him. "Are there any new releases or did the guy at Spencer's give you anymore deals?" He asked clearly trying to keep Michael talking and he smiled. "Well I might be getting some more soda. Crystal Pepsi it's normal Pepsi just clear. More Mountain Dew Red since my stock is pretty low as it is. I think I have two left and we can drink them when you come over okay?" He said with a smile. He could hear the moans and mewls Jeremy prayed he was covering up. 

The sounds echoed in Michael's head. He was ridiculously turned on and his chub turned into a full hard on. His glasses starting to fog up. He needed to take off his hoodie,  _now._ Putting the phone down he had it on speaker and gosh those lovely sounds were in his room and so much more apparent. Jeremy heard his own sounds and bit his lip. Why did he seem so much louder? Michael quickly stripped himself of his hoodie and unbutton his pants they didn't get far as he hissed at the rough jean and his dick pressing against it. Jeremy heard that. "A-a-are you o-o-okay?" He was so worried. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Just uh doing something and got hurt." He claimed and he sounded so far away so Jeremy assumed he was on speaker and doing what he claimed he was. God he needed to get this down and quickly before Jeremy caught wind of what his gay best friend was doing. Jeremy may have been using his voice but he sure as hell was using Jeremy himself to get off. Grabbing his phone he turned it off speaker and plopped on the pillows on his bed. "Back sorry for freaking you out so much Jere-bear." He said with a smile and thick chuckle. He was breathy and it turned Jeremy on. "There's also this game that's coming out soon and I think it would be really cool it's about androids and.." He just kept ranting on and on knowing that's what Jeremy needed and he just needed to keep going. 

His brain on the other hand was thinking of Jeremy he was always so thin and lanky. Smaller than he was and he loved it. He would love to see Jeremy in nothing, but Michael's hoodie. God he would be adorable and sexy as hell especially if it was just his hoodie and nothing else. Michael was super silent and just listened to the groans of his best friend. Soon enough they were both done and when he came he slammed his phone to mute. He could not believe what he did and as he was on mute he had a coughing fit. He ended up coughing one yellow petal and some blood. That by no means was normal and something was wrong. He cleaned up and slipped his pants on. Unmuting the phone he could hear that Jeremy was cleaning himself up too. "Don't forget we are supposed to get stoned tonight," he said with a tired laugh. His laptop open as he started to search for what coughing up flower petals meant. 

From what he could find he had something called Hanahaki disease. It was becoming more common as people developed the disease. It was were an individual was growing flowers in the lungs and it was caused by one sided loves. Great rub it in his face why don't ya! Michael grit his teeth as he read on. It could be cured if the other returned the feelings or if he got the flowers removed, but the love would go away and they could never love that person again. He sighed he did not want to get it removed, but as he read on he got alarmed. If he didn't do something he could suffocate on the flowers that grew. Sometimes it was mistaken for Asthma and sometimes it was a silent killer with no signs. 


End file.
